Next Door Pervert
by Jawr
Summary: When Kouga returns some underwear to Inuyasha, it might trigger something that neither of them thought would happen.  I know awful summary. Will have lemon I promise.
1. Sneak Peek

**NEXT DOOR PERVERT**

**I do not own Inuyasha if I did it would be way different, trust me.**

A annoying beep was repeatedly heard throughout the house, until a white haired male turned the alarm off. As he slowly woke up he made noises of annoyance. "Fucking...school" said the long haired male named Inuyasha. He slowly rose from his bed, while rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the sun light shooting through the window. He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, being a little paranoid as he was alone in the house.

He striped and stepped into the shower, turned it on and looked for the right temperature. A small smile was formed on his face as he reached the perfect temperature and the feeling of warm water hitting his skin engulfed him. A few minutes later he got out of the shower and headed to his closet only being covered be a towel. He opened the closet and looked for his school uniform which consisted of a black jacket, black pants, and a white shirt. He then opened a drawer and took out jet black boxer briefs.

As he dropped the towel he noticed he was being observed by a black haired young man though the window on the balcony of the house over. Inuyasha's face was completely covered with red and could only think of one thing to do and threw what was at hand which unfortunately were his boxers.

The black haired man caught the boxers and held them in front of his face, instantly getting a nose bleed. Inuyasha quickly covered himself with the towel and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK KOUGA!" at the black haired man. "IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT YOU DON'T CLOSE YOUR CURTAINS!" Kouga yelled back. Inuyasha closed his curtains and stared at the floor trying to regain posture. "How can he watch someone so shamelessly?...wait-DID HE HAD A NOSE BLEED!" thought Inuyasha and quickly opened the curtains only to find that Kouga was gone. "Fucking Kouga" he thought.

Inuyasha opened his underwear drawer once more and took out some random boxers. After he got dressed he walked to the kitchen and prepared himself a bowl of cereal. After he finished his cereal he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that he was late for school. He then took his bag and ran out the door to school.

At school Inuyasha entered his classroom and looked for Kouga. "Sup" said Kouga behind Inuyasha making him jump a little. "WHAT THE HELL WE-" Inuyasha was interrupted by the stares of his classmates. "Come with me" said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kouga by the wrist and dragged him out into the hall. "What the hell were you doing looking at me change?" said the white haired male. "Nothing I was just enjoying the view" said Kouga. "You are such a fucking pervert Kouga" said Inuyasha. "I love you too Inu" replied Kouga. Inuyasha blushed a little at the comment but quickly regained posture. "Don't fucking call me Inu" said Inuyasha annoyed at the pet name. "Why not? It's cute, and it fits you" said Kouga trying to piss off Inuyasha. "It's not cute its annoying and how the hell does it fit me? It sounds like it's a name for a dog" answered Inuyasha. "Well you are cute like a small puppy, so it is supposed to sound like a name for a dog" said Kouga with a smirk. "Again you're such a pervert" said Inuyasha. "How is that perverted I was just giving you a cute little nickname" answered Kouga. "No, you were calling me a pet" shot Inuyasha. "No, I wasn't I was just trying to give you a name that matched your cuteness" said Kouga. "How the hell would you find me cute?" Inuyasha said looking away trying to hide the fact that he blushed at the complement. "Well seeing you blush right now is pretty cute and since you do that a lot that makes your cute" answered Kouga.

"I am not blushing and I am not cute, besides what about your nose bleed this morning" Inuyasha shot back. Kouga blushed a little and looked in another direction. "I don't know what you are talking about" he said. "SO YOU DID GET A NOSE B-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kouga's hand covering his mouth. "Shut up idiot, your too loud" said Kouga. Inuyasha pulled Kouga's hand away from his mouth and looked at Kouga with anger. "Don't ever do that again or you lose a finger" said Inuyasha while glaring at Kouga. "Inu, you know I love it when your angry. You look sexy that way" said Kouga with a smirk.

Inuyasha was starting to blush but he shaked it off. "Don't say that someone will hear you and think something wrong" said Inuyasha. "I don't care what they think" answered Kouga. "Oh really then why did you shut me up when I said you got a nose bleed?" asked Inuyasha. "Because, it's not cool to get a nose bleed" answered Kouga. "Anyway back to the topic of this morning, where the hell is my underwear?" said Inuyasha. "I don't think you'll want it back" answered Kouga. "Why not?" asked Inuyasha staring at Kouga directly in the eyes. "Because…." said Kougas as he got closer to Inuyasha. "I'm wearing it" whispered Kouga with another cocky smirk. He then pulled his pants slightly down to show the other the jet black boxer briefs. Inuyasha at first was speechless and his face started to be completely covered with red when he yelled "WHAT THE-" Kouga covered his mouth with his hand and looked around to see if they attracted any attention. Which they did, people were staring at them as if they were crazy. Inuyasha bit Kouga's hand and gave him a lethal glare "Your freaking pervert" he said and walked back into the classroom.

He sat in his seat and waited for class to start. The rest of the school day went without a problem until the lunch break. Inuyasha was sleeping in his desk peacefully, until a certain black haired man came into the picture. Kouga slapped his hand on Inuyasha's desk. "Wake up lazy ass" said the black haired male. Inuyasha woke up slowly and stretched his arms, before asking "What do you want Kouga?". "Come with me" said Kouga while signaling Inuyasha to follow him. "Where are we going?" said Inuyasha as he followed Kouga through the halls. They continued walking until they were inside the locker room. "What are we doing here?" asked Inuyasha a little annoyed that he had been dragged here without an explanation.

"You said you wanted your underwear back didn't you?" said Kouga with a smirk as he started to unbutton his pants. "WAIT, you can keep them I don't want them anymore" said Inuyasha as he quickly turned around and closed his eyes trying not to look at Kouga stripping. You don't have to turn around and the underwear is rightfully yours so you should have them" answered Kouga. He then unzipped his pants the sound making Inuyasha nervous. Kouga then pulled the boxer briefs down the sound of the fabric making Inuyasha even more nervous. "Don't imagine it, don't think about it, don't blush" Inuyasha repeated in his head over and over again trying to overcome this situation. Inuyasha started to unwillingly blushed intensively.

Just in that moment Kouga tapped Inuyasha in the shoulder and said "You can turn around now I'm done." Inuyasha turned around with his eyes still closed. "You can open your eyes" Inuyasha slowly opened one eye to find Kouga fully dressed, then opened the other eye. "Here" said Kouga as he handed Inuyasha the jet black boxer briefs. "umm…..thanks, I guess" said Inuyasha then he slowly and doubtfully took the underwear form Kouga's hand. "Where did you find spare underwear?" asked Inuyasha. "Spare underwear?" responded Kouga. "Yeah, spare underwear so you could wear it when you returned mine" answered Inuyasha. "Oh, I didn't" said Kouga. "Then what are you wearing under your pants?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing" answered Kouga with a straight face. "So…your going commando?" asked Inuyasha blushing. "Yeah" answered Kouga with a smirk seeing as it was making Inuyasha blush. "Is that a problem?" asked Kouga. "No" answered Inuyasha turning around trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, from Kouga.

"We should go back to class" said Inuyasha. Kouga then hugged Inuyasha from the back and pressed their bodies together. "Don't you want to stay here and play with me a little?" said Kouga trying not to laugh at the shy Inuyasha. "Stupid pervert" said Inuyasha as he got free from Kouga walked out of the class room to his room with a huge blush covering his face. Kouga just couldn't help it and started laughing. Inuyasha could hear all the commotion that Kouga was causing but decided to ignore it.

When he reached his classroom his friend Kagome came running to him. "What did Kouga wanted to talk to you about?" asked Kagome excited about the answer. "Nothing" answered Inuyasha slightly blushing. "Your blushing so something had to happen. Come one tell me, please" begged Kagome. "You don't want to know" answered Inuyasha. "Come on it couldn't be something that bad" said Kagome doubtfully. "Fine" Inuyasha finally gave in and whispered into Kagome's ear everything that happened that morning and in the locker room. Kagome's inner fan girl yelled at the top of her lungs as Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kagome at Inuyasha right after his story. Inuyasha dragged Kagome out of the classroom and into the hall. "Why the hell are you screaming?" Inuyasha asked at the frustrated Kagome. "You should have gone for it" said Kagome trying to keep herself from screaming at her shy friend. "What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha. "Well it's kind of obvious that Kouga wanted to have sex with you" explained Kagome. "You are crazy Kouga is not like that, besides I would never have sex with him" answered Inuyasha. "Come on I know that you have a small crush on Kouga" said Kagome with a smirk. "I DO NOT!" yelled Inuyasha with a blush covering his entire face. The student all turned their faces at Kagome and Inuyasha wondering what all the commotion was about. Just then the bell rang and they all walked back into their respective classrooms. "We'll talk about this later" said Kagome as she walked back to her seat.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfic.  
>Please review and tell me what you think about it. It doesn't matter if it's harsh I just want to know how you really feel about it and if I should continue.<strong>


	2. The Walk Home

**I do not own Inuyasha if I did it would be way different, trust me.**

As Inuyasha was gathering his things and putting them into his bag Kagome walked to him "What are you going to do with Kouga?" "I'm not going to do anything I'm just going to act like nothing happened" answered Inuyasha. "WHAT!" Kagome yelled frustrated. "STOP YELLING!" responded Inuyasha."Fine…..but you have to do something with Kouga, you don't know maybe he really is into you" said Kagome. "Yeah right…..like Kouga would be into someone like me" responded Inuyasha. "He could be! And besides there's nothing wrong with you, your actually pretty handsome. That would explain why he was watching you change and rubbed him-self all over you in the locker room" explained Kagome. "That was all just coincidence" answered Inuyasha. "WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE!" (I'm always being called dense) said Kagome. "I have to get home Kagome so if it's all you're going to say then bye" said Inuyasha. "No wait Inuyasha I have an important question" said Kagome. "What is it?" asked Inuyasha. "Do we have homework?" asked Kagome smiling. "You're such an idiot" answered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked out the class room and walked around the halls headed to the front entrance. "Kouga…..Into me? Please, that's impossible" Inuyasha thought. As he walked out the front entrance he saw Kouga ahead of him walking in the direction Inuyasha had planned to walk in. "Maybe I should try to avoid him" Inuyasha started to walk in the opposite direction. "Wait why am I avoiding him?" He then turned around and walked in the same direction as Kouga, while making sure to be a good distance behind Kouga to avoid being noticed. The problem was when they reached the street where both their homes were located at. Inuyasha stopped at the corner and waited for Kouga to enter his house and started to walk to his own home. The moment Inuyasha walked by Kouga's house he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back. "Why are you avoiding me?" said Kouga in a harsh voice. "What are you talking about?" said Inuyasha in the same harsh voice Kouga used with him as he shook off the other's grip. "I saw you walk in the opposite direction to your house" said Kouga "So, I might had some business in that direction" responded Inuyasha. "So you finished your business 5 seconds after you headed to attend them?" said Kouga. Inuyasha turned around and started to walk to his house "What does it matter to you anyways." Kouga just stood there and watched Inuyasha head home.

When Inuyasha got home he went straight to his room. "Worst day of my life" he said to himself as he dropped his bag in a corner. Then a knock came from Inuyasha's door. When he opened it he found Sesshomaru standing in the hall way. "What do you want?" asked Inuyasha. "Dinner is ready" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha lived with his older borther. Their parents both died when they were young. Since then Sesshomaru practically raised Inuyasha.  
>"Ok, thanks" Inuyasha said plainly. Sesshomaru walked back to the kitchen, Inuyasha then followed.<br>After dinner Inuyasha locked him-self in his room laid on his bed and started to think about Kouga. He remembered the locker room episode and blushed at the thought of Kouga naked. He then remembered the discussion he had with Kouga after school and thought "Why would Kouga care that I was avoiding him? After all we're not even that good friends. We barely talk to each other" Inuyasha stood up and walked to his closet and took out his Pajamas. He was about to take off his pants when he remembered the peeping tom episode that morning. He walked over to his window and closed them along with the curtains. He changed into his Pajamas and laid on his bed thinking that maybe just maybe Kouga was really into him.


	3. The Fun

**I do not own Inuyasha if I did it would be way different, trust me.**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up before his alarm clock even rang which was unusual for him. He was used to wake up to the loud alarm and regretting even buying the thing. He proceeded to get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom, still half-asleep. He closed the door, and undressed. He prepared the shower and stepped into it. As the hot water hit his body in a waking sensation he remembered about the day before. He thought about why Kouga was so mad. "Why would it matter to him if I wanted to avoid him?" He continued to wash his body and hair. He then stepped out of the shower and covered himself with a towel. He stepped out of the bathroom and immediately walked to the window and closed his curtains, not wanting to repeat the same incident of the morning before. He dried himself and got dressed. As he did so he noticed the jet-black underwear on the floor and blushed at the memory that it brought. He then walked to the kitchen to make his usual breakfast, a bowl of cereal. As he walked towards the door he noticed a note taped on it. It said, "I won't be coming home tonight, too much work, don't wait up – Sesshomaru"

He opened his front door and looked outside for any sign of Kouga. There was none, it was sunny but not warm. The wind gave the day a fresh feeling. He walked out and headed to school, while being careful and looking out for Kouga. He didn't know why but he just didn't wanted to see him today. The walk home took longer than usual due to his sneaking around. He got to school and saw in the clock tower that he was about to be late and decided to run for it. He ran up the stairs and down the halls. He then slammed the door opened and was greeted by the stares of his classmates. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed and walked to his seat with his head down in shame. He sat and put his things on the floor, and looked outside noticing how pleasant the day seemed. "What a nice day…. And I'm stuck here" Class proceeded as it always does…. Slow and boring, he couldn't help but to fall asleep a couple of times to be yelled at by his teacher and asked hard questions. Which he didn't have a clue of how to even work them out.

Then the lunch break came and Inuyasha was glad to get a break from being his teacher's target. He walked up to his friend Kagome that was in a quite displeased mood since there was indeed homework to be due that day. "Hey Kagome" "Did anything happened with Kouga?" "What are you talking about?" "Did anything happened between you and Kouga yesterday after school?" "No and nothing is going to happen anytime soon" "Well it doesn't seem that way. Kouga didn't show up today" "He didn't? He must be sick or something" "I don't think so, Kouga doesn't get sick that quickly and when he is sick, he still comes to school." "So what happened?" "Again Nothing happened at all" "Fine!" With that Kagome and Inuyasha decided to head for the cafeteria to get some food.

After lunch the rest of the day passed by with out any major events. The end of the day came and the bell rang with that all the students stood up and collected their things. Inuyasha quickly put his notebooks and pens in his bag and headed home.

When he reached his house a drunken man greeted him at his doorstep. "Hello Inu" "Kouga?" Kouga was barely able to stand. He was wobbly and his shirt was dirty and unbuttoned which allowed Inuyasha to see Kouga's toned, tan torso. With a small blush he proceeded to say, "What are you doing here?" "I was waiting for you Inu" As Inuyasha walked closer to Kouga he could smell the liquor form his breath. "Kouga, Are you drunk?" "No I'm perfectly fined just a little buzzed" With that Kouga passed out and fell on top of Inuyasha. "KOUGA! KOUGA! WAKE UP IDIOT!" Kouga remained asleep despite all of Inuyasha's yelling. "What am I going to do with this idiot? He can't go home like this…" With that Inuyasha opened the door to his house and dragged Kouga in.

"Y-YOUR TOO HEAVY!" Inuyasha then dragged Kouga up the stairs towards his room. "Sesshomaru where are you when I need you?" Inuyasha opened the door to his room, dragged Kouga in and putted him on hit bed. "Really why would you go out and get drunk? It's nothing like you Kouga" Inuyasha turned around and took a step towards the door before being stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Oh great sleeping beauty is finally awake" "I have something to tell you" Kouga then pulled the other man into his knees so he would be at eye level and pulled him in for a kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't pull away. He then found himself kissing Kouga back. Kouga continued to bite Inuyasha's lip lightly asking to for permission to enter which Inuyasha denied. That is until Kouga squeezed Inuyasha's but and as Inuyasha gasped in surprise Kouga slipped his tongue into his mouth. Now that Kouga was in his mouth Inuyasha couldn't help but to give a light lick to Kouga's tongue. This causes Kouga to smile into the kiss and deepen it. Inuyasha's and Kouga's tongues were fighting for dominance and after a while Kouga's won. Kouga explored the white haired man's mouth cm by cm.

After a long kiss they separated to attend their need of oxygen. Inuyasha's face was covered with shades of red. Kouga looked deep into his eyes and asking him "Do you regret what we just did?" "No, I don't. It actually felt good" Kouga couldn't help but to smirk at the response. "Do you want it to feel better?" "Y-yes" With that Kouga took off his shirt and pounced at Inuyasha making them both fall to the floor. Inuyasha was still wearing his school uniform. Kouga unbuttoned his jacket slowly, while kissing and sucking Inuyasha's neck making him moan. When he finished with his jacket he proceeded to do the same with his shirt, this time kissing his skin as it was revealed. Inuyasha squirmed underneath Kouga feeling a tingling sensation at each kiss. After he finished with Inuyasha's shirt Kouga then unbuttoned Inuyasha's pants and pulled the zipper down revealing his green boxer briefs.

"Wait! Kouga!" "What? You don't want to do this anymore?" "No it's that…. It's the first time I've ever done something like this" Inuyasha then looked away hiding his blush of embarrassment. "Aww~! That's so cute. Don't worry Inu I will be gentle" Kouga then slowly slid his hand inside of Inuyasha's boxers and grabbed his already erect manhood. "Someone's excited" Kouga then took off Inuyasha's shoes and socks then proceeded to do the same with his pants and underwear. He then started to slowly stroke the other's manhood. Wanting to give the other more pleasure he took it in his mouth and started to lightly suck on it, while bobbing his head. "Ah~! Kouga~! S-so g-good" Inuyasha continued to moan as Kouga raised his speed. Then he took it out of his mouth and started to lick it from the hilt to the top being careful not to miss a spot. While giving it light sucks from time to time. Then in between moans Inuyasha came in Kouga's mouth. Kouga swallowed all of the juices that came out of his partner. As Inuyasha panted Kouga leaned in and kissed his partner. Kouga stood up and undressed himself till he was completely naked. He kneeled down and spread Inuyasha's legs to admired the view of his little Inu.

He then placed his fingers at Inuyasha's mouth. "Suck" With that Inuyasha sucked and licked his fingers like there was no tomorrow. After a while Kouga pulled his fingers out and positioned them at Inuyasha's entrance. He then inserted one finger slowly making sure not to hurt Inuyasha. "There's one, Here comes another" Another finger was inserted. "Inu, relax and it won't hurt as much" Inuyasha took a deep breath, and nodded that he was ready. Kouga then slowly started to move his fingers back and forth while scissoring them inside of Inuyasha. "AH~!" Inuyasha moaned as Kouga hit "That" spot inside of him. "Found it" said Kouga as he increased the speed and made sure to brush that spot every time. This made Inuyasha crazy, he moaned like a crazy man until he came once again. This time covering his and Kouga's chest. "It felt that good huh" "Y-yeah" "Ok, get ready for the real thing" "Ok"

Kouga then positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance and slowly inserted his manhood into the white haired man. "A-ah! Kouga, I-it hurts" "Relax Inu and the pain will go away soon" Inuyasha nodded and Kouga slid more of himself inside his partner until it was all the way in. "Ok Its all in, You ready?" Inuyasha again nodded yes. "Ok here we go" Kouga then started to slowly thrust inside of his partner making sure to brush Inuyasha's sweet spot every time. "Ah~! Ah~! K-Kouga It feel g-good" "Oh yeah well then its going to feel even better. Kouga increased the speed and force of his thrust every time doing it faster and harder. "AH~! AH~!" Kouga groaned with each thrust. "Inuyasha!, you're so tight!" Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and kissed him. Kouga with out a second thought kissed him back as he continued to thrust. "Kouga! I'm close!" "Me too!" A few thrust later Kouga came inside of Inuyasha and Inu came covering both of their chest. As Kouga slid out of Inuyasha he couldn't help but to groan at the feeling. Then they both dropped to their backs and panted. "That was amazing!" "Yeah, best I've ever had" Inuyasha then noticed the that the scent of alcohol was still in the air. He turned to Kouga and asked "Kouga, why did you went out and got drunk? That is not like you" "I know its that… I needed to take you off my mind and it was the only thing that helped" "Me? Take me off you mind?" "Yeah, yesterday after school you were avoiding me and it made my chest hurt. After that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't even went to school so I didn't have to see you. It's that…. Inuyasha…. I love you" "What?" "I love you" "Kouga I- I didn't know you felt that way… I- I love you too" They looked deep into each other's eyes, hugged and kissed passionately.

A deep voice broke the silence "Oh well I'm glad you two had fun" They both turned around to see Sesshomaru standing at the door. "Now, Kouga would you please STOP TOUCHING MY BROTHER AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sesshomaru rarely showed any emotions and lucky for Kouga he showed anger and rage. Inuyasha quickly pulled the cover from his bed and covered himself and Kouga with it. Kouga then grabbed his belonging and was chased out the door by an angry Sesshomaru with a killing intent. Inuyasha couldn't help but to let out a laugh at the two. But then he remembered he was the one that had to stay with Sesshomaru and was probably gonna get scolded by him… "Oh man!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY! You don't know how embarrassing it was for me to even write this… My face was red the entire time… I almost didn't finished it because it was too embarrassing to write.<strong>

**We'll this is the end of this story I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
